


Enchanté

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, curse you seung-gil, nothing really happens?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: JJ has never met someone as intriguing as Seung-gil before.  They are literally the polar opposites but perhaps that’s why the Korean skater has piqued his interest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on this band wagon. As a Korean Canadian, shipping these two was inevitable. But SG’s short program costume . . . I’m glad that his free program one is better.

 

JJ first sees him on screen as they are announcing the results from the NHK Trophy event.  He was impressed that a first-timer at the Grand Prix series had placed third.  Seeing that Seung-gil was competing at the Rostelecom Cup against him made him even more curious about the guy.

One thing that JJ knew for sure after a brief encounter at the hotel restaurant was that Seung-gil was not a people person.  He barely spoke to anyone including his coach and even avoided people whenever he could.  He ignored the gaggle of journalists at the lobby who were camped out in hopes of talking to a skater.

“Hi, Seung-gil,” JJ says as he gets in the same elevator as Seung-gil.  All he gets as a response is a straight-faced look.

“C’mon.  Hasn’t anyone told you that it’s rude to stare?  And you’re supposed to say ‘hi’ back.”

Seung-gil scoffs.  “I see no benefit to acting friendly with a competitor.  Drop the act, it’s annoying.”

JJ grins.  He made the right call not to go out and hang out with the Russian beauties. 

“It’s called common courtesy.  I am a Canadian gentleman, after all.”

“That’s pointless,” is Seung-gil’s reply.

JJ pouts.  “Why are you so mean? It won’t hurt to make friends in the skating world, y’know.”

“I don’t care much for them,” Seung-gil deadpans.  “You must have a lot of free time if you have time to waste on making friends.”

“Then how come you are talking back to me?  You could’ve continued to ignore me.”

Seung-gil sighs.  “Because you look like the annoying type who would not take no for an answer.”

“You got that right.”  JJ takes a step forward and leans in.  Seung-gil peers up at him, his lips pursed.

The elevator dings, notifying them that they have arrived on a floor.  “Ah, that’s my cue to leave.  See you tomorrow, Seung-gil.”

Before he walks away, however, JJ leans in closer and kisses Seung-gil on the cheek, less than an inch from the corner of his pursed lips.

“씨발, 뭔짓이야?  What was that for?” Seung-gil mutters.

“It’s how we say bye!” JJ explains grinning.  “Enchanté, Seung-gil!” It’s cute that Seung-gil has his hand raised to wipe at the spot that JJ kissed.  Something tells JJ that he is going to have fun with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll attempt a Leo x Guang-hong later


End file.
